


The Twelve Days of Grinchmas

by Taupefox59



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adventures in Grinchdom, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shop Owner Alec Lightwood, Courtship through christmas displays, Even though they both hate christmas, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toy Maker Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: Alec hates christmas.Magnus hates christmas.Izzy’s gift to herself for the year is to end the mutual pining between her brother and Magnus Bane who owns the toy shop across the street.When she manages to convince both of them that the other loves christmas, these two grinches begin a courtship of christmas spirit.





	The Twelve Days of Grinchmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ShadowAdvent calendar, so if you've read it before, that's where. 
> 
> (If you haven't read it, you should check it out! So much excellent work! https://www.shadowadvent.co.uk/ )
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by Fantabulisticity and IrisAdler - so much thanks to you both, for everything. We all know this never would have happened without you.
> 
> Any mistakes left are mine. If you catch anything, please let me know! Con/Crit always welcome!

  
  
  
Alec jumped when Izzy touched his shoulder.

“How’s your staring going today, brother?”

“I haven’t seen him yet.” Alec replied without thinking. “Wait! No- shit. I don’t- I’m not staring! I am at the counter of my business, and it just so happens that he has a business that is right across the street!”

Izzy raised her eyebrow. “I didn’t say anything.”

Alec glared at her. “You did too.”

“I was asking about the view,” Izzy said primly, tossing her long ponytail back behind her shoulder. “You were the one who mentioned Magnus.”

“I did not!” Alec protested, even though they both knew it was painfully obvious he was lying.

“You know…” Izzy started slowly.

“No.” Alec cut her off. He knew that tone of voice. He knew that nothing good had ever come of it in the entire 22 years of his career as her older brother. That was a tone that only led to bad things.

Izzy knew that Alec knew, which was also why she kept talking despite his protests. “It wouldn’t be that hard to talk to him.”

Alec sighed in frustration. “Izzy, drop it. We’ve been open for three years, and he comes in here every single day. If he was interested, I think I would know.”

“Remind me again, brother, he comes in every day - do you know his order?”

“No. I don’t!” Alec sounded proud as he said it. It didn’t matter if he simply chose not to mention that the reason he didn’t know Magnus’ order was because Magnus was constantly ordering different drinks. Izzy didn’t need to know that.

“Of course not,” Izzy said, but the skepticism in her voice was clear.

Which was valid. Alec deserved it. He knew that he was about as subtle as a neon light in the middle of the desert.

Izzy shrugged. “Maybe he simply hasn’t had the right motivation.”

“What kind of motivation would that possibly be?”

Izzy just hummed and waggled her eyebrows at him before walking off.

Alec watched her go and then sighed. Whatever she was up to? He was _screwed_.  
  
  
  
  
The door to the shop rang sweetly when Isabelle walked in through the door. There were moving pieces in every corner of the toy shop - an electric train ran along the walls near the ceiling. There were automated toys and gravity-defying novelties in motion placed in strategic points so that there was a new display every few steps. All of them were beautiful and all of them were handmade by Magnus, who owned the toy store.

Magnus looked up when Izzy walked in, alerted both by the bell and by the gust of cold wind that came in with her.  
“Isabelle! You’re looking well, as always. What can I do for you?”

Isabelle smiled innocently and looked around the shop. She knew that this was the most delicate part of her plan. Magnus and Alec had been pining after each other for _years_ , and this year, her Christmas gift to _herself_ was helping them get over themselves so they could be the disgustingly cute couple that they both wanted to be. They were the only ones who couldn’t see it, and Izzy knew that the best gifts were the ones a person wouldn’t get for themselves. Magnus and Alec had more than proven that they weren’t about to get together by themselves. So really, she was just being the most thoughtful friend and helping them out. She was sure it would be the best gift that either of them would ever get - each other.

 

Izzy spent a few more moments perusing the new displays that Magnus had put up for the holiday season. Finally she walked up to the counter, with a light frown on her face. “I’m actually looking for something for Alec.”

Magnus immediately perked up at the sound of Alec’s name. “Really? What’s the occasion?”

Isabelle grinned sweetly. “Oh, you know. This is just his favourite time of year. He loves Christmas _so much_ , and he always has. For the past few years he’s been too busy to decorate the café, so I was hoping this year maybe I could get him at least a little something festive. I know he’d love to have something up.”

It was a lie. Alec _hated_ Christmas with a passion. He hated everything to do with it, from the cold and the snow to the shopping and the “socially mandated capitalism parading as family values.” Not that he had opinions.

However, Izzy knew that there was one thing more powerful than the soul of a grinch, and that was _love_.  
“What do you think, Magnus? Something Christmas-y, but not too big. Maybe something he could keep on the front counter so he can see it all the time?”

Magnus had to take a moment to come to terms with the fact that Izzy wanted his work as a gift for her brother.

His crush on one Alexander Lightwood was a deep and abiding thing that had earned him no small amount of teasing over the past years since the coffee shop had opened across the street. Now, Isabelle was asking for something from his shop - some piece of _his work_ that Alec could look at all the time as he worked at his shop.  
It had to be _perfect_.

Magnus looked around his shop. “You say he loves Christmas?”

Izzy somehow managed to maintain her facade when Magnus asked, keeping her face straight and nodding enthusiastically. “He really does. It’s his favourite time of year.”

And _fuck_ , because Magnus _hated_ Christmas. It was an endless period of financially mandated “““ _cheer_ ””” that was expected from toy shops for at least half of the year. Magnus knew he would never be able to stay in business if he didn’t cater to the season at least a little bit, but he had no patience for the Christmas-themed gear that took weeks to design so they could be given to people who could then store them in attic for practically the entire year. It was one of my many reasons why most of the things that he made were only lightly coded for Christmas. He would make a million “Winter Wonderland” things before he would make something overtly Christmas-y. But… whatever Isabelle took with her out of the store, Magnus wanted it to be one of _his_ creations. He wanted to give Alec something personal. Unique. Something as beautiful as the man himself.

He really didn’t have anything. But that was fine, Magnus decided. He would give Isabelle something _now_ , and then he would simply make something new for Alec. Something properly _Christmas_.

In the meantime… Magnus got out from behind his counter and walked to the back corner of his shop, where he picked up one of his creations. It was a clockwork reindeer that moved its head and walked when it got wound up. It was beautiful and sturdy and… hopefully Christmas enough that Alec would love it.

He turned to face Isabelle. “How would this do? If you want to come back later, I’ll have more Christmas pieces out.” Because he would have to make them, but it would be worth it if he _finally_ managed to catch Alexander’s attention.

Izzy beamed back at him. “I think it’s _perfect_.”  
  
  
Isabelle looked victorious and incredibly satisfied with herself when she walked into Alec’s shop, reindeer in hand. She went right up the main counter and placed it down, right next to the register, where Alec would see it every time he was at the front. Magnus had even found some green and red ribbon to wrap around the horns of the reindeer.

Alec saw it and frowned. Because he _hated_ Christmas… but the reindeer looked like one of Magnus’ creations, and he would never put any of Magnus’ original pieces in anything short of a place of honor.

“Izzy? What is that?”

“It’s a gift from Magnus,” she said sweetly. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“It is,” Alec agreed, because that much at least was a straightforward answer. Still, it didn’t answer his real question about why Izzy had it at all, let alone why she was putting it on his front counter. “Why?”

Isabelle tilted her head. “I went in to his shop to look for something for Max. He mentioned that he _loves_ Christmas. It’s his favourite time of year. He said that it was always a little sad that such a cute coffee shop never had any decorations up.”

Alec’s mouth dropped open a little bit. Magnus came in every morning and had never mentioned anything, but it would make sense that he wouldn’t. It wasn’t the politest thing to say, and Magnus had never been anything but kind to Alec.

“So he thinks my shop needs decoration?”

“He said it doesn’t need _anything_ , and that it’s perfectly lovely as it is. He just mentioned that a little holiday spirit can seem very welcoming this time of year.”

Alec looked between Isabelle and the reindeer for a long while before he heaved a sigh and wilted a bit in defeat. “I _hate_ Christmas.” He was whining, but it didn’t matter so long as Isabelle was the only one who heard it.

“I know, Alec,” she said, managing to sound sincere and regretful at the same time, even when internally she was cheering because she knew the look on Alec’s face.  
  
Operation “Grinch Love” was officially a go.  
  
  
  
It took a few days for Alec to make time to go to the store to buy holiday gear, but he was _determined_ to get at least _some_ decoration up before the weekend. Because if Magnus thought that holiday spirit was welcoming... well, Alec knew he would always do everything in his power to make sure that Magnus felt as welcome as possible in his coffee shop.

There were a few late nights and mornings even earlier than usual, but finally, Alec had a solid foundation of holiday-themed things spread around his shop. He hadn’t quite managed to force himself to buy any Christmas trees, but he might have been inspired to go with a reindeer theme.

For no particular reason at all.

It was the morning after he’d gotten his Christmas lights hung in every window, when Magnus came in. He was carrying another clockwork reindeer, but this one had a glowing red nose.

 

Magnus set it on the counter next to the other reindeer, then looked up at Alec. “I thought it would match the rest of the decor that you have up.” He paused. “It looks lovely in here. I’m glad you found the time to decorate.”

Alec beamed. “I had to make sure that the rest of the place was up to par with my counter decoration.”

Magnus looked at him with a soft smile, and there was something gentle and warm in his eyes, and it made Alec’s heart skitter a few beats.

“Thank you, Alexander.”

“Of course,” Alec replied, because it wasn’t as though he had said anything that was untrue.

Magnus reached for the new reindeer that he’d brought in. “The nose turns on in this one.” He put the reindeer on its side to show Alec where the switch was before he flipped it on. The glow from the reindeer was lovely - bright enough to be obvious in the well-lit café but not so bright as to be distracting or obnoxious.

“Magnus, it’s beautiful,” Alec said honestly.

Magnus smiled. “I’m really glad you like it.”

  
Their conversation was cut off when the door opened and another customer came in.

“What can I make you this morning, Magnus?”

Magnus smiled and shook his head, “Why don’t you surprise me, Alexander.”

Alec paused for a moment but then grinned. “Alright.”

  
It took him less than a minute to build Magnus a hazelnut latte with white chocolate and cardamom. He brought it back and handed it over, refusing to charge Magnus.

Magnus looked pleased and exasperated, rolling his eyes but still smiling. “Well, if you can’t charge me for coffee, can you charge me for one of your scones, because I didn’t get time for breakfast and, with the way that the crowds have been going, lunch is a questionable prospect.”

Alec looked up at that. “What? No, Magnus, you need to eat.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “That is why I just ordered breakfast.”

Alec gave him a distinctly unimpressed look. “A single pastry is not two meals.”

“It’s a start,” Magnus pointed out.

Alec rolled his eyes but still grabbed Magnus his scone and put it in a paper bag so Magnus could carry it across the street. “I hope it’s enough to tide you over.”

Magnus glanced around the coffeeshop. “Even if it’s not enough to tide me over, it will definitely be a tiding of comfort and joy.”

Alec laughed, happy that Magnus truly did seem to be appreciating his efforts in the shop. “I’ll see you later Magnus.”

Magnus raised his coffee cup in a salute. “Until tomorrow, Alexander.”

  
Alec watched him leave and knew that they would be seeing each other much sooner because he was hardly about to let Magnus go hungry on the busiest days of the year.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. He’d bring Magnus lunch in a few hours. It seemed like the least he could do.

Alec was about to turn to the next customer when Alec realized that Magnus had left the red-nosed reindeer on the counter. There was a tag hanging off the antlers. Alec pulled it free to look at it.

_Merry Holidays, my dearest, Alexander._

  
Alec stared at it for a long moment, then put it in his pocket. If holidays were important to Magnus, then Alec would do everything he could to make sure that Magnus’ were merry indeed.  
  
  
  
  
_On the First Day of_ ~~ _Christmas_~~ _Grinchmas..._

 

  
Alec glanced at the clock, and it was just past noon, and even though they were in the middle of the lunch rush, Alec knew that he had something more important to do. He let the manager on duty know that he was stepping out for a few moments, then he went to the fridge where he’d put aside a sandwich earlier that morning.

He grabbed the sandwich, along with a banana, a bottle of water, and a chocolate muffin and put all of it into a paper bag. After a moment of deliberation, Alec set the bag down, made his way back to the espresso machine and made Magnus another latte. He added cherry syrup, some cinnamon, and then he added some real Irish Cream, because if there was ever a time when anyone need a little special kick to their day, it would be in a toy shop just before Christmas.

Once he had his lunch for Magnus finished, he grabbed all of it and walked out of his café and across the street to Magnus’ shop.  
  
Magnus’ shop was crowded, but not as bad as it could have been - Alec assumed that the busiest time for the toy shop would be after work when parents were frantically rushing to find something before heading home.

Alec glanced around and was briefly struck by the apparent lack of decorations, before he shrugged. It wasn’t as if he had gotten his up much earlier, and this was probably the busiest time of year for Magnus it would make sense if he didn’t time to do much decorating.

It was too bad, though, if Magnus hadn’t managed to make time for something that he loved so much.

 

Alec made his way through the shop and stood next to the counter, waiting for Magnus to finish with a customer and come back to the counter. It took a few minutes, but

Magnus smiled when he finally saw Alec, and Alec’s heart nearly stopped at the sight of it.

“Alec, I’m surprised to see you here. Can I help you with something?”

Alec smiled and shook his head. “I wasn’t sure if you would get lunch, but I thought I would bring you something just in case.”

Magnus glanced at the paper bag and the cup of coffee that Alec set on the counter. “Alexander, you didn’t have to-”

“You didn’t have to bring me anything this morning, either.” Alec said, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus looked at him for a long moment before smiling, and there was something about the look on his face that seemed a little bit fragile, and it made Alec _ache_.

“Thank you Alexander.” Magnus said, quietly, before taking the food.

“Oh!” Alec said, reaching out to put his hand over the lid of the coffee, “uh. This is. Irish. So you know. I figured you might need it, but I didn’t want you not to know, either.”

Magnus laughed. “Alexander, you might just be my hero of the day.”

Alec grinned back, pleased that Magnus had appreciated the choice. “I guess I’ll let you get back to it then.”

Magnus glanced around the room, where there were a few people poking around at things on the shelves.

“Uh.” Alec said, knowing that he should leave it be and get back to his own store, but he had to say it, “you don’t have much Christmas stuff up.” Maganus looked at him, and

Alec had no idea how to read the expression on his face.

It was a long moment before Magnus finally spoke. “I was planning to do that tonight.”

Alec grinned. It was good that Magnus was making time to do the things he wanted to do. “I’m glad to hear it.” Alec said. He tapped on the counter twice, before stepping away.

“I should get back. Lunch rush.”

“Then I won’t keep you.” Magnus said, giving Alec a small wave.

Alec nodded, and made himself leave the shop.

  
It might have been that neither of them stopped smiling for the rest of the day, but no one said anything.

  
  
_On the Second Day of ~~ _Christmas_~~ _Grinchmas...__ _…_

 

 

When Alec got to work the next day he glanced at Magnus’ shop, only to see the window was suddenly lit with a scene that looked like a winter wonderland. From across the street, Alec could see warm light and toy houses arranged to create a cozy looking village. He smiled to himself as he unlocked his café, happy to see that Magnus had managed to get a start on his own Christmas cheer.

When he got to the counter to start turning on machines, he looked out, and realized… if seeing the display from Magnus’ window had made his morning… perhaps he could return the favour.

Alec didn’t mention anything when Magnus came in for his morning coffee. (He also didn’t mention anything when he went to Magnus’ shop again with a lunch for Magnus.)

But later that night, when there was a lull in customers, Alec had set his employees loose with strings of Christmas lights and chalk markers, and instructions to create some kind of window display. (There might have been instructions to keep to the reindeer theme, but no one mentioned anything about that either.)

 

  
_On the Third Day of ~~ _Christmas_~~ _Grinchmas...__

 

  
Magnus got to work, and the first thing he noticed was the lights shining in the window of Alec’s café. The windows were covered in images of a sleigh being pulled over snowy hills, and it was lit with the multi-colour glow from strings of Christmas lights.

He grinned at the sight of it, happy that Alec had managed to find the time to decorate his café. Magnus had to admit that he didn’t really see the point, but Alec’s enthusiasm was infectious. When Magnus started turning on the lights to his shop, he could only think about the dark corners, and how perhaps his interior could do with a bit more colour.

After all, Alec seemed to be intent on bringing him lunch. Magnus could spruce up his shop a little bit in return.  
It would be worth it to see Alec smile.  
  
  
Alec did come by with lunch, and the very first thing he’d mentioned was how much he loved the Christmas lights. There was something about the joy in his face that made it all worth it. Even if Magnus did still think the entire holiday was overwrought bullshit.

 

 _On the Fourth _Day of ~~ _Christmas_~~ _Grinchmas___ _…_

 

 

It wasn’t that Alec thought his actions would go unnoticed - he was hardly being subtle. What he wasn’t expecting was for his staff to crowd around his shoulders when he was making Magnus his lunchtime latte.

“What are you making this time?” The question was from Clary, who was a competent enough barista when she wasn’t asking him endless questions.

Alec turned and frowned. “I’m sorry?”

The response to Alec’s question came as a shout from his other question-prone employee, Simon, who was working the cash register across the shop. “You’re always making fancy stuff, but none of it’s on the menu. People are always asking for one of whatever you just made and we don’t know what it is.”

“Uh.” Alec gaped. He hadn’t thought anything of his creations - well. He’d thought about what Magnus would like, but that was as far as it had gone for him. “I… could make a holiday menu?”

Alec managed to shake himself loose from Clary’s questions in order to actually take Magnus lunch, but as soon as he got back to the café, he was forced to sit down with a piece of paper and detail out drinks for a board of holiday specials.

Alec might have called it the “Magnus Board” in his head, but his employees didn’t need to know that.  


The next morning when Magnus came in, there was a sandwich board displaying a menu of limited-time holiday drinks. Magnus spent a long while looking at them before he finally walked up to the counter, and Alec could only watch in trepidation.

“What do you think?” He asked, when Magnus finally stepped forward.

“I think you’re making my job of picking a drink extremely difficult.” Magnus said, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

Alec grinned. “I’m glad you think they look good. Do you know what you want?”

Magnus tilted his head and hummed thoughtfully before turning to face Alec directly. “Why don’t you pick for me? You always bring me something amazing for lunch.”

Alec bit his lip even though he was smiling, and he nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.” He flashed Magnus one more smile before he busied himself behind the espresso machine.

  
  
_On the Fifth __Day of ~~ _Christmas_~~ _Grinchmas____ _…_

 

 

Magnus stared at the computer in the back room, frowning in dark contemplation. On the one hand - _nothing in the world_ was worse than Christmas music - _especially_ in toy stores. How there were always the same ten songs looped to repeat in false cheer and obnoxious pop stylings of fake happiness.

On the other hand… Alexander always looked so happy when he saw Magnus’ Christmas decorations. And… if Magnus was maybe trying to get Alec to stay a bit longer when he brought lunch over, no one could blame him.

Magnus had been working on the playlist for _days_ , slowly sifting through endless covers of the same twelve songs in an attempt to find some kind of selection that he would be able to listen to without getting annoyed to the point of wanting to inflict violence on his speaker system.

He glanced at the clock on the corner of his computer screen. It was 11:30, and Alexander always seemed to make it over around noon.

Magnus took one final look at his playlist. It _was_ Christmas music, but… it did look like it would at least be _tolerable_. He sighed and started the playlist.  
  
  
Magnus smiled when Alexander once again entered his shop, holding a paper bag and a cup of coffee. As soon as he got in the door, Alec paused and tilted his head. There was some look on his face that Magnus couldn’t read, but then Alec walked over.

“You’ve got music today.” Alec said with a half-smile.

Magnus thought Alexander was almost unbearably cute looking like that, and if Christmas music was what it took, then Magnus would happily suffer. (Or, at least make it through the two-hour playlist that he had built to play for when Alec stopped by.)

Magnus grinned back. “Music just seemed like a nice touch.”

Alec nodded. “It is.” He paused and cocked his head again, listening a bit closer to the music. “I don’t think I’ve heard this one before.”

Magnus shrugged. “I like to keep things interesting.”

Alec beamed at him and raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure you do.”

  


_On the Sixth __Day of ~~ _Christmas_~~ _Grinchmas____ _…_

 

Alec stared down at the sheets of gingerbread that he’d just pulled out of the oven. He had never intended for any of it to get this far, but… Alec had to admit that the little toy village that Magnus had set up in his window was incredibly endearing. Alec still had one window that hadn’t been completely covered in temporary holiday art and once he’d gotten the idea, he hadn’t been able to shake it.

It wasn’t supposed to _match_ the town that Magnus had made. It was meant to… complement it. A toy town for the toy shop and a gingerbread house for the café. It fit.

Alec glanced at the collection of sweets that he’d picked up to use as decorations, candy canes and peppermints and sprinkles and gumdrops. He grabbed his pastry bag of royal icing, sighed, and got to work.  
  
Alec didn’t quite manage to have his gingerbread out for the morning rush, but he’d gotten it finished and displayed before he left to bring Magnus lunch.

Walking across the street was more difficult than it had been on the previous days, because Alec was juggling more stuff. He had a lunch and a latte, but he also had to have a free hand to carry the miniature gingerbread house that he’d made.

(He might have pretended that the reason he was making a tiny gingerbread house was just as a way to use up extra dough, because it would be absolutely ridiculous for there to be any other reason. It would be completely absurd to have to make an entire gingerbread village in order to justify making a single tiny gingerbread house. Especially not a tiny gingerbread house that had perhaps been decorated to match a toy village in a window display across the street.)  
  
By the time Alec had made his way across the street, Magnus was at the door, holding it open so Alec didn’t have to figure out how to get in without dropping anything. Alec stepped through the door and stumbled a bit, accidentally stepping far too close into Magnus’ space.

For one short moment, Alec could feel the heat of Magnus’ body, even though they weren’t touching. He was close enough to see every beautiful tone of brown in Magnus’ eyes. He smelled like spice and wood, and Alec forced himself to step back before he came off like a creeper. He would _not_ be sniffing anyone in public.

Alec cleared his throat. “Sorry about that.”

“Any time, Alexander, it’s fine.”

There was something about the way that Magnus said it, the serious look in his gaze when met Alec’s eyes, and it made Alec’s heart beat faster.

“I made you something.” Alec said.

“You’ve been making me several somethings for the past several days, Alexander,” Magnus pointed out, “several _delicious_ somethings, which have all been greatly appreciated.”

“Oh,” said Alec, who had honestly kind of forgotten that he had indeed been making Magnus lunch for most of the past week, “right. I made you something else.” He held out his hand. The tiny gingerbread house fit neatly in his palm, covered with candies that Alec had painstakingly carved down to miniature size.

Magnus looked enchanted when he reached for it. “Alexander, this is beautiful.”

“I thought it went with your village.” Alec said.

Magnus glanced from his window, to Alec and then back to the gingerbread house in his palm. “So it does.” He smiled warmly at Alec and then stepped back. “Please, don’t let me keep you in the doorway. Do come in.”

Alec smiled and followed Magnus back to the counter of the toy shop.  


_On the _Seventh _Day of ~~ _Christmas_~~ _Grinchmas____ _…_

 

 

Magnus was breathing heavily as he shoved his foot in the door of his shop, his arms full of one of his larger (heavier) pieces. It was a massive rocking-horse style dragon that Magnus had built himself. He had already put out an elephant that had a bean-bag instead of a saddle.

It wasn’t the first time that Magnus had ever done an outdoor display, but usually it was in the summer when he could prop the doors open and it was easy to move things in and out.

His decision was in no way influenced by his conversation the day before with Alexander, when Magnus had realized just how much Alec payed attention to the window displays of the toy shop. Even if Alec hadn’t explicitly mentioned it, the care and attention he’d put into the miniature gingerbread house had made it obvious. It had been styled to match the toy houses that Magnus had put in his window.  
  
It had never really occurred to Magnus before, how much time Alexander must spend looking out over the front counter of the coffee shop, looking directly at Magnus’ shop. It hardly seemed like any trouble at all to give Alexander something Christmas-y to look at during the day.  
  
Once Magnus had moved a few more of his largest pieces outside and arranged them into a well-ordered menagerie, he wound several strands of Christmas lights around all of them, so they were lit up like a magical fantasy.  
  
As Magnus stood back to look at it, he had to admit that it was a beautiful sight, especially in the endless grey of a day in December. Magnus glanced at the coffee shop and saw Alexander watching him. Magnus smiled and waved, and Alec waved back. Magnus stepped back into his shop, but he knew that the display would be something he kept around until Christmas.

 

 _On the Eighth __Day of ~~ _Christmas_~~ _Grinchmas____ _…_

 

 

“I am not putting that on.” Alec couldn’t take his eyes off the hideous thing that Izzy had brought in, calling it a _sweater_. “It is an abomination and an affront to society.”

“Ugly Christmas sweaters are _cute_ , Alec,” Izzy corrected, patiently.

“How can anything titled as ugly also be cute?”

Izzy stared at him. “Alec. Have you never seen a pug?”

Alec squinted at her. “Is that supposed to convince me to wear this?”

“Look,” Izzy said, and her voice was kind, “you don’t have to wear anything you don’t want to, big brother. You’ve just been getting into this Christmas spirit thing this year. I brought it so you can put it on if you want to. No one will ever know if you don’t put it on.”

Alec frowned, glancing between his sister and the _truly horrifying_ piece of clothing that she’d brought him.

“I even got you one that was reindeer-themed.” Izzy said, running her hand over the sweater, which had a print of reindeer on it, and each one had a bright red fuzzball for a nose. There was a jingle bell somehow attached to the neck of every single reindeer as well.

It was stupid. It was hideous. The entire idea of wearing ugly clothing for Christmas seemed utterly preposterous to him. Alec stared at it in contemplation. It would probably make Magnus smile. Alec would _never_ understand what people loved about the holidays.

“I’ll wear it, but if I find any photos, you will regret having ever been born.”

“Alec,” Izzy said, walking over and putting her hand on his shoulder, “I want you to be _happy_. This isn’t about you doing things you don’t want to do.”

“I know.” Alec smiled and drew her in for a hug. “I love you.”

She leaned into his hug - Alec gave the _best_ hugs - “I love you too.” She stepped back. “I really will take it back if you hate it.”

Alec sighed and looked up at the ceiling, despairing at the words he knew were going to come out of his mouth. “I do hate it, but don’t take it back.”

Izzy could only smile. “Trying new things is good for you, big brother.”

Alec glared at her. “Don’t push your luck.”

Isabelle laughed. “I would never.”

“Now get.” Alec said, turning to shoo her out of his office. “Apparently I have to change.”

  
  
That day, every time Magnus looked at Alec he started to laugh, and Alec decided it was worth the awful jingling that came with his every step.  


_On the Ninth __Day of ~~ _Christmas_~~ _Grinchmas____ _…_

 

 

It was nothing that Magnus would usually ever even _consider_ , but there had been something about the past week - the way that Alec had been in his shop every day, bringing him lunch and never accepting payment. The way that their talks were starting to get longer.

The day before, Alec had mentioned the possibility of bringing Magnus a later lunch, so he wouldn’t be abandoning the café during a rush, so they’d be able to spend more time talking.

Magnus had been _extremely_ enthusiastic about the idea. Alexander was such a lovely man - and they both had slow times in the afternoon. There was no reason not to take advantage of similar schedules.

Alexander had been wearing a Christmas sweater the day before that had been… truly an experience to see, but he’d seemed so happy every time that Magnus had commented on it. Magnus couldn’t claim to ever understand, but he didn’t need to understand to appreciate that Alec loved it.

 

  
Magnus stared at his hands for a moment, taking in the sight of his nail polish, which was now an alternating pattern of maroon and forest green. He shook his head. It was fine, really, because anyone’s happiness was more important than his own ability to understand the point of a cultural phenomenon. Just because _he_ hated Christmas didn’t mean he would ever want to get in the way of someone else’s joy.

That was how it had come to this, Magnus knew, staring at pile of accessories that he’d picked up on his way into the shop that morning. There were suspenders that were printed with reindeer that had light-up red noses, and a bow tie that was shaped like two sprigs of holly, with light-up red berries at the center. It was a _clip-on_. And then, of course, was the headband that was sporting a pair of fuzzy brown antlers.

 

It was absurd. It was ridiculous. It was _hideous_. And none of that would matter if it made Alexander smile.  
Magnus shook his head at his own atnics, then put everything on.

 

Magnus walked into the café for his morning coffee, and Alexander’s first reaction had been a genuine double-take, followed by nearly collapsing with laughter. Regardless of Magnus’ feelings about his outfit, he’d never found it easier to smile then when Alec was laughing.

 

 _On the Tenth __Day of ~~ _Christmas_~~ _Grinchmas____ _…_

 

 

Alec stared at the tree. “And you brought this in _why_?”

Simon shrugged and looked vaguely nervous. “You just seemed to be getting into the spirit. The café didn’t have one, so I thought I’d bring it in?”

Alec paused before asking his next question, knowing that it was on the borderline for what an employer should ask an employee, but… the café was an informal workplace, and Simon was very open about his religion. “Why do you even have one of these? You’re Jewish.”

“That’s why, actually.” Simon said with a shrug. “A lot of people forget, and then we get all this Christmas stuff that we really don’t have anything to do with.”

Alec closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It can stay, but you’re taking it home when we take everything down. I am _not_ keeping that.”

“Oh,” and he looked so disappointed, “I mean. It’s a nice tree.”

Alec groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fine. If you can find space for it in storage it can stay. But you have to put it in the café somewhere, and you have to make it…” Alec frowned and then waved his hand in the direction of the tree, “Christmas-y.”

“Oh! No, it doesn’t need to go into storage.” Simon said with a wide smile.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s a living tree!” Simon said proudly.

Alec blinked at him then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Fine. The _living tree_ can stay.”

“Thank you!” Simon said quickly, before snatching the tree up and heading out the door - presumably so he wouldn’t be there if Alec decided to change his mind. Alec sighed, then stuck his head out of his office. “Make sure to put it somewhere that it gets enough light, Simon!”

 

When Alec came out of his office to make lunch for Magnus, he had to admit that the tree did look lovely. It was in the back corner of the café, but it was up on a shelf where it would get plenty of light, and it had been fully decked out in twinkling, multi-coloured lights.  
  
Alec made sure to get a photo of it to show Magnus before he left.

 

 _On the Eleventh __Day of ~~ _Christmas_~~ _Grinchmas____ _…_

 

 

Alec sat in his office staring at his computer, but his mind was anywhere but his accounts. It might’ve specifically been across the street, contemplating a toymaker who specialized in clockwork.

Alec had thought for years that he had no chance, but the past days had lit his spark of hope into a roaring fire. He’d spent _hours_ talking to Magnus about anything. It wasn’t that they hadn’t talked before, but it’d been the short chats that lasted the few minutes it took for Alec to make Magnus’ morning coffee. (If Alec sometimes took a very long time making Magnus’ coffee, neither of them mentioned it, so Magnus must not have minded.)

Alec had never enjoyed shopping for gifts. He found it incredibly stressful, and he’d always thought that extreme stress sort of defeated the point of a holiday in the first place. If a holiday was supposed to be for togetherness and happiness and family, it seemed extremely counter-productive to have such intense societal requirements for mandatory gift-giving. It only lead to stress and unhappiness and an overwhelming pressure to expend resources regardless of whether or not those resources were actually available…

But Magnus loved Christmas, and Alec wanted to get him a gift. He wanted it to _mean_ something, because Alec knew he wasn’t imagining things about how they’d been growing closer over the past several days. Alec wanted to get Magnus something _thoughtful_ , something useful. It couldn’t be anything that would end up as junk cluttering up a space. It needed to interesting, and _dynamic_ … it needed to be worthy of _Magnus Bane_.  
  
Alec was running out of time. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and both of their shops were closed on Christmas Day. Alec had to come up with something, and he needed it _soon_.

He had no idea how long he spent lamenting his lack of decent ideas, but he when he looked up, he realized that it was time for the lunch rush. He got to turn off his brain as soon as he got behind the counter, helping to get drinks, pastries and sandwiches out to customers as fast as possible.

When the lunch rush was over, Alec went back to the kitchen and started making lunch for Magnus, as was quickly becoming habit. He was toasting the bread for a sandwich when he realized - they had talked about food several times, but Magnus had never once mentioned _cooking_. Alec could get him cooking lessons. That… was interesting, and a learning experience, and something that Magnus could _use_ , and it was _perfect_!

Alec would need to buy the classes, and get some kind of certificate that he would be able to get give to Magnus, but he knew that it was the perfect Christmas gift.

 

 

It was nearly time to close for the day, and Magnus had to admit that he was stuck in a quagmire. Because… He wanted to get a Christmas gift for Alexander. It was the definition of last-minute, as the next day would be his last possible chance if he wanted it to be a gift actually _for_ Christmas, which Magnus knew it needed to be. Because

Magnus _cared_ for Alec, and despite any intentions, he knew that a post-Christmas Christmas gift always felt a little bit like an afterthought. Alexander was _definitely_ not an afterthought.

But Magnus had no idea what to get for him.

Alexander was so kind and caring, and so intent upon _listening_. He was beautiful, even if he often looked stressed. Magnus wanted something that would make Alec happy. Something that Alec could keep around, to lift his mood and remind him that he had people who were there to support him. (If it was also a message that _Magnus_ would be there to support him, that was perfectly fine as well.)

Magnus had always thought that Alexander hadn’t been interested, but after the gifts of coffee and lunch that Alec had brought him for the past several days, Magnus was increasingly confident that not only did he have a chance, but that his affections were returned.

Their relationship had taken on a distinct _momentum_ over the past weeks, and Magnus wanted to keep that going. He knew that the best way to do that would be a Christmas gift. Magnus would never truly understand the adoration that Alec held for the season, but he had to admit that Alec’s love of Christmas was both extremely obvious and incredibly _sweet_. Magnus would never think to describe Alec as innocent, but there was something about the joy he had in Christmas that seemed so pure.

Magnus sighed and popped the lid off of the coffee cup that Alec had brought him that day. It had long since gone cold, and all that was left was the thin half-swallow left at the bottom of the cup. Magnus wasn’t about to let it go to waste, though. He drank it down, because even cold, it was still _delicious_.

Magnus set the cup down, and for a moment, he eyed the combination of cinnamon and foam that was still clinging to the edges of the cup, but then he shook his head. It wouldn’t do to look that desperate at work. (Even if he would have licked the cup clean with no hesitation had he been at home.)

Magnus grabbed the cup and the lid and walked them to his trash. It was when he was walking back that his gaze landed on the corner of his shop that was for his creations that weren’t specifically toys.

One of the things that he had made was a set of salt and pepper shakers shaped like hippos. They were whimsical and cute, and absurd, and Magnus knew that Alec would smile every time he saw them. It would take no time at all to adjust the size of the shaker to be more suitable for powdered spices.

Alec was constantly topping lattes with spices. Magnus could give him hippo shaped spice shakers, and he could use them all the time. Every day, he would be able to think of Magnus, and have a physical reminder that Magnus cared.  
  
He walked over and took them off the shelf. They were _perfect_.

 

 _On the Twelfth __Day of ~~ _Christmas_~~ _Grinchmas____ _…_

 

Even though Alec had started bringing Magnus lunch during the slowest time of the afternoon, when he looked at his phone and realized that he’d been at Magnus’ shop for nearly two hours, Alec knew that it was far past time to leave. But… there was still something he hadn’t said.

Alec took a deep breath and linked his hands behind his back, and turned to Magnus. “Uh, if you wanted - I actually got you something for Christmas? I was wondering if you wanted to stop the café after you got done for the day, I could give it to you?”

Magnus grinned, his heart was aching at the sight of Alec standing in front of him, clearly nervous, but asking him to come over anyway.

 

It was enough to make Magnus hope that maybe this _gift_ from Alec could lead to something more…

“Of course, Alexander,” Magnus said, reaching out to lay a hand on Alec’s arm, “I would like nothing more. I actually have something for you as well.”

“Oh!” Alec said, looking actually surprised. “That- that’s wonderful. I’ve really got to go, but… I’ll see you tonight?”

“I’ll be there,” Magnus said with a nod. “I’d say I’d be there with bells on, but we both seem to have left those at home today.”

Alec blushed. “Isabelle got me that sweater.”

Magnus grinned, utterly charmed. “And you wore it with dignity.”

Alec snorted. “I did not.”

“Perhaps such things are in the eye of the beholder,” Magnus said with a smile and a shrug.

Alec rolled his eyes, but he had that adorable lopsided grin on his face.

“I’ll look forward to seeing you tonight.” Magnus said.

Alec hurried to agree, “yeah - _yes_ \- I’ll look forward to seeing you tonight.” Then he gave Magnus one final nod, and left the store.  
  
Magnus had never wanted to close early more than he did that day.  
  
The rest of the day was interminable, dragging on endlessly. Magnus had finally had to put his phone in his office, because every time he checked the time it was only to find that two whole minutes had passed. Somehow, Magnus managed to get through to the end of the day.  
He packed up his shop, and pulled his outdoor display back inside his door. He got Alexander’s gift from his office and locked up his shop on the way out.  
  
Crossing the street to the café had never seemed so intimidating before.

But then Alec looked up from making coffee and saw him standing there and waved. He leaned over to say something to one of his employees and then started taking off his apron as he walked out from behind the counter. Magnus tugged on his ear cuff just once before making his way into Alec’s café.

 

 

Alec greeted him at the door, and there was something about him that seemed off, he seemed almost nervous, which was not something that Magnus had ever associated with

Alexander Lightwood. He always stood so tall, sure in himself and ready to defend his convictions. Instead of the usual calm demeanor, Alec was tripping over his words and himself as he led Magnus to a table in the back corner of the café - the one closest to the Christmas tree, Magnus observed.

Alec put a small wrapped box down and stepped away. He was clearly about to sit down at the far side of the table, when Magnus caught his arm.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, his confusion obvious.

Magnus pointed up to where a _massive_ bundle of mistletoe had been hung from the ceiling with a bright red bow. “I’m assuming you didn’t put this here?”

Alec glanced at the mistletoe then down at Magnus, “I didn’t- uh. I wouldn’t have- but, uh.” He met Magnus’ gaze steadily and swallowed, but then he rolled his shoulders back and lifted his head. “I didn’t put it there. But I wouldn't be opposed to a bit of tradition, if you wanted to.”

Magnus set his own gift-wrapped box on the table. “I can’t think of any tradition I’d like to follow more right now.”

There was half a moment of time between them, and then Alec was _there_ , hands gripping the lapels of Magnus’ coat as their mouths met.  
It was the best kiss that Magnus could remember. Alexander fit so perfectly against him, solid and warm, and _passionate_. He tasted like coffee and spices, and Magnus got lost in it. He moaned a little bit when Alec pressed closer and licked at Magnus’ mouth. Even when they ran out of breath, Alec only leaned back for a moment, it was just enough time for their eyes to meet before they were both leaning in for another kiss.

It took a long while for them to remember that they were actually in Alec’s place of business and that making out in the corner was maybe not the best past-time. Alec was flushed and panting a bit, his mouth shiny and kiss-bruised by the time they finally stepped away from each other.

He looked at Magnus, then up at the mistletoe and then back, shaking his head. “You know,” he said conversationally, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to like Christmas, but this is making me understand why you love it so much.”

Magnus stepped back, eyes wide. “ _I_ love Christmas? _You_ love Christmas. I _hate_ Christmas!”

Alec frowned. “What? But - what was all of the displays? The - you wore _antlers_!”

“You wore an actual jingle bell sweater first!” Magnus pointed out. “We’re next to a Christmas tree in _your_ café!”

“I only did this because I thought you would like it!” Alec said, and then shut his mouth with a snap, and looked at Magnus with wide eyes.

Magnus stared at Alexander in disbelief. “I only put up displays because you loved them so much.”

Alec looked utterly perplexed for a long moment before he gasped.

“Alexander?”

“ _Izzy_.” Was all Alec said.

Magnus’ eyes went wide, and he nodded.“She said that Christmas was your favourite.”

Alec’s face went through a complicated series of emotions that Magnus couldn’t quite track, but then Alec rolled his eyes and smiled. He shook his head.  
“Well, for the record, that’s an absolute and total lie, but I think, given our current situation, she might get a pass for this,” he laughed, “this time at least.”

Magnus reached out and took Alec’s hands. “For what it’s worth, this is by far the most I have ever enjoyed the Christmas season.”

Alec squinted at him. “And how much of that is actually because of Christmas?”

Magnus smiled. “Absolutely none of it.”

 

They were still smiling at each other when they both leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Taupefox_59), [tumblr](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com) and[ Pillowfort. ](https://pillowfort.io/Taupefox59)


End file.
